The Dreaded Thunderstorms
by Ed 18
Summary: Severa's astraphobic for a reason...


Severa, Azure, Jerome, and Shinshia rushed inside the empty cottage that they found. They were out in the fields, training. Just a few moments ago, the sound of their blades clashing filled the air. But now, the sound of rain pouring down filled the skies. "...Why does it have to rain now ?" Shinshia sighed as she tilted her head in boredom. She hated it when it rained. "Stop pouting like a child and deal with it already!" Severa snapped in annoyance. Will she ever learn how to deal with things!? She thought angrily. The truth was she hated rain too. Especially thunderstorms. "Why are you so...SERIOUS sometimes? Can't you at least loosen up?" she whined. Severa ignored her. _Okay Severa, all you have to do is face it, act normal, and then everything will be fine_ she thought. She was hoping with all her might that the memories of that day would not come flying back at her. *CRASH* The four of them jumped.

"Tch, it s just lightning," Jerome muttered, being the no-nonsense-guy he was. "It just scared the wits out of me , that s all!" Shinshia defended. But it wasn't _just_ lightning to Severa, it was a nightmare. She began to shiver as she desperately tried to maintain her composure. "I-I need to be by myself for a awhile," she quickly lied. But it was extremely ineffective. They hardly believed a lick if it. Shinshia raised an eyebrow. Jerome ignored it. Azure straightened in suspicion. I ll accompany you, then, She ignored him before blankly slamming the door closed. Just when he was about to protest, another lightning bolt struck. Since he was closest to the room, he heard a faint cry of fear. Something was definitely off. Geez! What s wrong with Severa today? She never acted like this during a thunderstorm! The last storm we faced together was eight years ago, Shinshia. As soon as Azure said that, Jerome and Shinshia were examining him carefully to make sure he was dead serious.

_It was eight years ago, when all of their parents were brutally murdered by bandits. The four managed to escape and reunite at the capitol. But it wasn t just the four. Their other friends parents were murdered then too. Young Severa had an heated argument with her dear mother, Cordelia, right before it all happened. She stormed out of the training grounds. I hate her. All she ever cared about was Father! She never cared for me! Severa thought angrily as she swung her sword at an innocent tree. It left a mark on the sturdy wood, rain started to pour as soon as the blade and wood met. There was a cry, an agonized cry. Immediately, she flew to a state of panic. All of her dreadful thoughts perished as she practically flew back to the grounds. Powerful lightning struck as she stood in front of the cursed scene. Cordelia was laying on the ground on her side with her lance in hand. An silver sword was sticking out of her stomach. Severa began to tremble. More lightning. All she could hear at that moment was the recurring boom of the lightning. It repeated, over, and over. Even when there was no lightning._

_"S-Seve...ra? It...seems like I...am truly a weak one...Here...take this...It s...my wedding ring .Keep it safe...Alright? G-go...to Ylisstol castle .They re...waiting...Severa .I love you..." her mother whispered hoarsely as she feebly pulled the ring off of her ring finger. Tears ran down her cheeks like waterfalls. "Mother...No! Please...N-no...This is all my fault...I should have stayed!" she thought. ...She closed her eyes. _What did Father used to tell me?_ Severa opened her eyes abruptly. Cordelia had already taken her last breath. A thin line of tears ran down to the ground, her eyes closed as if she was just asleep. Severa knew that the bandits had escaped already. She took her ring and carefully put it inside her pocket. She must fight. Fight, and never give up. She sheathed her sword in silence, but with an determined aura coursing through her whole body. Severa buried her near a nearby shrine with care. She laid a carnation on the place where her mother was buried. With that, she began her journey to the capitol._

"Are you saying that she could have developed astraphobia!? Now that s what _I_ would call preposterous!" Shinshia declared in disbelief. When she arrived, Azure was the one she ran into. He had proven to her that he was trustworthy, with both his mind, and skills. Just when Azure was about to shoot something even more preposterous at her, Jerome interrupted immediately. If she really is astraphobic, then perhaps she is facing it. Right now. Huh!? But the storm ended about fifteen minutes ago! Are you nuts!? Azure ignored their dispute as he walked towards the infamous creaking door. He reached out for the door knob. Severa? You re still in there right? No answer.  
"Hmm...Fifteen minutes, isn't that a little long?" he asked, trying to lighten up the mood. Still no answer. He sighed to himself. He finally gave in and opened the creaky door. Severa was sitting in a corner. Forehead, buried on knees, sobbing lightly. He stepped inside, closing the door after him. Hey,..You alright there? Azure asked sympathetically. Comforting her was going to be hard. Her breathing calmed a little. "Tell me Severa, why must you always face things alone? All by yourself, ...Y-you already know why, Azure. she muttered as she looked up at him. He walked towards her then slid down to a sitting position next to her. No. I don t know why, Severa? ...But I do have a clue!" She glared at him. He made a sheepish grin. "...I have to fight it. And stay strong. My father always told me that...But I can t face it. That day. The day I was forced to flee." she said quietly. He knew how she felt. He knew what it was like. Azure swiftly pulled her into a warm hug. She was too surprised to even push him off. Warmth spread through her aching heart. For the first time in eight years, she actually felt safe.  
"W-what are you doing!?" she asked as she pushed him off with more force than he anticipated. Azure laughed as her cheeks reddened.  
"Better? The serious old Severa we all know is back!" Severa had enough of his kidding, she angrily slapped him as Azure made the escape. He skidded to a stop when they egressed the room. Quietly, he whispered into her ears.  
"When I was a kid, I was afraid of others attentions. That is something we know already, but let me share something deeper than that with you, milady! "Huh!? Then get on with it!" she whispered back. He held his breath in for a few seconds, before letting it go.  
"Okay. Alright. Like my mom,...I like to dance too. That isn't as bad as yours, but this is an embarrassing one," he confessed with a sheepish grin. She stared at him for a second. Her facial expression clearly said that she didn't believe him.  
"I am so not lying, Severa," he said seriously. "When I was still afraid of going out into public, I faced it with our friends, my parents, and you. That is why you can t just take anything on by yourself. That is what friends are for."

"...You re right. Severa admitted quietly. Alrighty then! Next time a thunderstorm drops by, we re all going to go out and say 'hi' ! Promise?" he asked as his goofy self slowly returned.

"Promise. I promise to get rid of my fears, so I can do things by myself again!" Severa couldn't help but smile at the last bit. It feels great to know that there s someone there to support you when you fall.


End file.
